Joe Hardy (Undercover Brothers)
Joe Irving Hardy is the youngest of the Hardy boys, being a year younger than his elder brother, Frank. Joe and his brother live with their parents, Fenton and Laura, and their aunt Trudy at 176 Norman RoadGraphic Novel #3 Mad House, Bayport, New JerseyUndercover Brothers #18 Pushed, where they both attend Bayport High.Undercover Brothers #6 Burned Joe and Frank are undercover agents for American Teens Against Crime (ATAC), a top-secret organization co-founded by Fenton, which employees teenagers to fight crime across the US. Very few people know of the boys involvement in the organization, even Laura and Trudy have no knowledge their work, or even ATAC's existence for that matter.Undercover Brothers #1 Extreme Danger Biography A few years ago, Joe and Frank were drafted by Fenton, as ATAC's very first three agents, since then they have become well known within the agency as ATAC's best agents. Even before working for ATAC, Frank and Joe had many adventures, and became well known as amateur detectives, so much so that the local police referred to the boys as the Sherlock Holmes of BayportUndercover Brothers #1 Extreme Danger''http://www.hardyboyscasefiles.com/index.php?nav=atac&sub=world&world_id=0077. Due to the nature of the ATAC, the chance to meet other agents does not arise often, however over the course of their missions, Joe and Frank have met a few agents, notably trainee Vijay Petal, who, after meeting him when he delivered their briefing for their ''Thrill Ride mission, they have become good friends withUndercover Brothers #4 Thrill Ride. Personality and Traits Joe is the more reckless, "dare devil" of the two brothers, on missions he often the one who wants to take the shortcuts, with almost no thought of how dangerous it may be. Also, if one of the Hardys were to be called a show-off it would be Joe. Once when Joe suffered a skiing injury on an ATAC mission, Frank told his mother that Joe crashed when he attempted to do a trick to impress some girls who were watching. Apparently this happens often enough that Laura believed Frank's story almost with out questionUndercover Brothers #10 Blown Away. Also, Joe has been known to flirt with girls on ATAC missions, to the point where Frank has to remind Joe not to lose his focus. In spite of the fact that Joe spends time trying to impress women, it seems that women are more often attracted to Frank, much to Joe's displeasureNancy Drew and the Hardy Boys Super Mystery #2 Danger Overseas. Skills and abilities Joe is a good athlete, and is on the Bayport High swim team and track teamhttp://www.hardyboyscasefiles.com/index.php?nav=atac&sub=characters&atac_id=2. He is also good at football, and plays on the Bayport High team.Note that in Rockey Road, it is said that the boys do not play football, but Graphic Novel #4 Malled, Foul Play, and Feeding Frenzy all have the boys playing football, so it is safe to say the information in Rockey Road is untrue. On one ATAC mission Joe was able to make a college football teamUndercover Brothers #19 Foul Play. He is a black belt in aikido and is decent at tae kwon do and kung fu. He's the muscular one. In the graphic novels,he is often seen wearing only a half-sleeved vest and shorts (sometimes even bare-chested i.e., wearing only shorts or trousers, belted at the waist, and nothing else on top), his bare chest and musclular arms showing. Joe, Frank both know American Sign Language, and Morse CodeUndercover Brothers Super Mystery #2 Kidnapped at the Casino, which has been useful on ATAC missions. Other When Joe was four years old he called milk, moo juicehttp://www.hardyboyscasefiles.com/index.php?nav=atac&sub=characters&atac_id=2. And, when they were young, Joe broke Frank's ceramic pirate toy because the pirate was staring at him.Double Danger trilogy''Double Trouble'' Real-life information None at the moment. Appearances :The Hardy Boys Undercover Brothers #1 Extreme Danger :The Hardy Boys Undercover Brothers #2 Running on Fumes :The Hardy Boys Undercover Brothers #3 Boardwalk Bust :The Hardy Boys Undercover Brothers #4 Thrill Ride :The Hardy Boys Undercover Brothers #5 Rocky Road :The Hardy Boys Undercover Brothers #6 Burned :The Hardy Boys Undercover Brothers #7 Operation: Survival :The Hardy Boys Undercover Brothers #8 Top Ten Ways to Die :The Hardy Boys Undercover Brothers #9 Martial Law :The Hardy Boys Undercover Brothers #10 Blown Away :The Hardy Boys Undercover Brothers #11 Hurricane Joe :The Hardy Boys Undercover Brothers #12 Trouble in Paradise :The Hardy Boys Undercover Brothers #13 The Mummy's Curse :The Hardy Boys Undercover Brothers #14 Hazed :The Hardy Boys Undercover Brothers #15 Death and Diamonds :The Hardy Boys Undercover Brothers #16 Bayport Buccaneers :The Hardy Boys Undercover Brothers #17 Murder at the Mall :The Hardy Boys Undercover Brothers #18 Pushed :The Hardy Boys Undercover Brothers #19 Foul Play :The Hardy Boys Undercover Brothers #20 Feeding Frenzy :The Hardy Boys Undercover Brothers #21 Comic Con Artist :The Hardy Boys Undercover Brothers #22 Deprivation House :The Hardy Boys Undercover Brothers #23 House Arrest :The Hardy Boys Undercover Brothers #24 Murder House :The Hardy Boys Undercover Brothers #25 Double Trouble :The Hardy Boys Undercover Brothers #26 Double Down :The Hardy Boys Undercover Brothers #27 Double Deception :The Hardy Boys Undercover Brothers #28 Galaxy X :The Hardy Boys Undercover Brothers #29 X-plosion :The Hardy Boys Undercover Brothers #30 The X-Factor :The Hardy Boys Undercover Brothers #31 The Children of the Lost :The Hardy Boys Undercover Brothers #32 The Lost Brother :The Hardy Boys Undercover Brothers #33 Forever Lost :The Hardy Boys Undercover Brothers #34 Movie Menace :The Hardy Boys Undercover Brothers Super Mystery #1 Wanted :The Hardy Boys Undercover Brothers Super Mystery #2 Kidnapped at the Casino :Haunted: A Special Ghost Stories Edition :The Hardy Boys Graphic Novel #1 The Ocean of Osyria :The Hardy Boys Graphic Novel #2 Identity Theft :The Hardy Boys Graphic Novel #3. Mad House :The Hardy Boys Graphic Novel #4. Malled :The Hardy Boys Graphic Novel #5. Sea You, Sea Me :The Hardy Boys Graphic Novel #6. Hyde & Shriek :The Hardy Boys Graphic Novel #7. The Opposite Numbers :The Hardy Boys Graphic Novel #8. Board to Death :The Hardy Boys Graphic Novel #9. To Die or Not to Die :The Hardy Boys Graphic Novel #10. A Hardy Day's Night :The Hardy Boys Graphic Novel #11. Abracadeath :The Hardy Boys Graphic Novel #12. Dude Ranch O' Death! :The Hardy Boys Graphic Novel #13. The Deadliest Stunt :The Hardy Boys Graphic Novel #14. Haley Danelle's Best Eight :The Hardy Boys Graphic Novel #15. Live Free or Die Hardy :The Hardy Boys Graphic Novel #16. Shhhhhh! :The Hardy Boys Graphic Novel #17. Word Up! :The Hardy Boys Graphic Novel #18. D.A.N.G.E.R. Spells the Hangman :The Hardy Boys Graphic Novel #19. Chaos at 30,000 Feet! :The Hardy Boys Graphic Novel #20. Deadly Strategy :The Hardy Boys The New Case Files #1. Crawling with Zombies :The Hardy Boys The New Case Files #2. Break-Up :Nancy Drew and the Hardy Boys Super Mystery #1 Terror on Tour :Nancy Drew and the Hardy Boys Super Mystery #2 Danger Overseas :Nancy Drew and the Hardy Boys Super Mystery #3 Club Dread :Nancy Drew and the Hardy Boys Super Mystery #4 Gold Medal Murder :Nancy Drew and the Hardy Boys Super Mystery #3 Bonfire Masquerade References External links *Joe Hardy (Undercover Brothers) at The Hardy Boys Encyclopedia Category:Characters Category:Good characters Category:Graphic Novel characters Category:Living characters Category:Male characters Category:Single characters Category:Super Mystery '07 characters Category:Undercover Brothers characters